Providing engine equipment to contend with potentially disruptive events, such as fan blade off events (FBO), remains an area of interest. Some liner systems employ honeycomb liners which can be used in the event of a blade rub or a blade out condition and, in these embodiments, a low density honeycomb can be used on the backside of an abradable lining that includes an epoxy filled honeycomb. Gas turbine engines can use these liners directly bonded to the inside of the fan case or in the form of a set of cassettes that are bolted into place. Fillers and/or sealants can be used between liner segments and at liner to casing interfaces. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.